Super Smash Bros. Smackdown/Events
The events in Super Smash Bros. Smackdown are similar to those in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Single Player Events Event No1: Home-Run Ness! *'Description:' The best way to play baseball is when the opponents are the baseballs! *'Stage:' Onett *'Character:' Ness *'Opponents:' Samus, Yoshi *To beat this event, you must send Samus and Yoshi flying with a Home-Run Bat. Event No2: Secure The ARK *'Description:' The ARK is under attack by Dr. Eggman and Doom's Eye! Defeat Eggman and stop the attack. *'Stage:' Space Colony ARK *'Character:' Shadow *'Opponents:' Dr. Eggman *Eggman and Doom's Eye are your enemies, although because Doom's Eye is just a reappearing Assist Trophy, you can't hurt him. Just avoid Doom's Eye and attack Dr. Eggman. Event No3: Starfy, Prince of Pufftop *'Description:' Defend Pufftop Kingdom from attackers. *'Stage:' Pufftop Kingdom *'Character:' Starfy *'Opponents:' Pit, Kirby, King Dedede *Defeat all three in under 3 minutes or you lose. Because they all can fly for a limited amount of time knocking them off the ledge will rarely work. Event No4: The New Hammer Brothers *'Description:' So these three impersonators think they are Hammer bros. huh? Carrying big hammers doesn't make them one. *'Stage:' Mario Bros. *'Character:' Mario *'Opponents:' Ice Climbers, King Dedede *Just a regular battle. Event No5: Delta Species Battle *'Description:' Fight off these three Delta Species Pokemon! *'Stage:' Pokemon Stadium *'Character:' Pokemon Trainer *'Opponents:' Ivysaur, Pikachu, Jigglypuff *Ivysaur has the curry effect, Pikachu is metal, and Jigglypuff is invisible. Event No6: There Goes The Neighborhood *'Description:' Bring the house down in 40 seconds! *'Stage:' Luigi's Mansion *'Character:' Mario *'Opponents:' Luigi *Break the house's supports within 40 seconds. Event No7: Metal Mario's Return *'Description:' Metal Mario returns, now with a partner, Metal Luigi! *'Stage:' Metal Cave *'Character:' Any *'Opponents:' Mario, Luigi *Knock Metal Mario and Luigi off the stage in 1:00. By completing this event you unlock the Metal Cave stage and music. Event No8: Size Matters *'Description:' Oh great, looks like Mario and Luigi ate too many mushrooms! *'Stage:' New Super Mario Bros. *'Character:' Bowser *'Opponents:' Mario, Luigi *Mario and Luigi are huge and will be hard to defeat. Co-op Events Event No1: Classic Mario Brothers *'Description:' Work together to get rid of these bad guys, just like you did in the good ol' days! *'Stage:' Mario Bros. *'Characters:' Mario, Luigi *'Opponents:' Bowser x20 *In this battle you have to fight 20 Bowsers in two minutes, they are weak, so in just a few hits, a Bowser will be K.O.ed. Event No2: Classic Donkey Kong *'Description:' Collect 2000 points just like in the original Donkey Kong game, but look out for enemies. *'Stage:' 75m *'Characters:' Choose, Choose *'Opponents:' Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong *In this event, you must avoid the super-strong DK team and collect items to raise your score to 2000. You can see the score at the top-left corner of the stage. Event No3: Train Ride *'Description:' Survive a journey all the way to the beach! *'Stage:' Spirit Train *'Characters:' Toon Link, Lucas *'Opponents:' NiGHTS (infinite) *The NiGHTS are completely black, so it may be hard to tell who you are fighting at first. Category:Super Smash bros. Smackdown